


Encircled

by Devcon03



Series: Haven, Void and Beyond [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Spark Bond, Spark Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/pseuds/Devcon03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different kinds of collars, and not all are visible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encircled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/gifts).



> This would be the fourth part of my series for Devcon/Starscream in Spaceport Void 4911. Also, please note that there's /no/ canon to back this up, like ever. 
> 
> Unbeta'd story. Read at your own risk, aha.

There are different kinds of collars. Some are made for trapping, others are made for showing off. A few are made to make a point. Some, Devcon muses as he stalks his mate through the crowd, are invisible. 

The one the Starscream put on _him_ , only his mate can see.

For now, Starscream isn’t aware of him. Devcon makes sure to keep out of his line of sight, feeling quite curious. Starscream seldom takes a walk in the busiest street of the baazar, after all. Normally he prefers to perch high above, sharp red optics gazing down, looking like an overgrown feline.

He chuckles, shaking his helm in amusement. Starscream wouldn’t agree with the term, of course. ”Organic slag” would be the retort, but there’s no mistaking his prowl. The seeker is out, showing off, preening and bouncing on his heels. Wings held high and tense, back slightly arched, he walks among lesser beings, looking as radiant as a sun in any dark corner of the multi-verse. 

To Devcon he shines, and always will.

As he devours the sight of his seeker, he also notices how the mech holds himself. Starscream isn’t merely showing off… He’s making his own kind of point. He stops all the sudden, and Devcon hides behind a large mech that isn’t going anywhere soon. When Devcon dares to sneak a look again, he finds the seeker talking to some merchant, holding his left hand up. The merchant, a smart-looking new model, nods and points towards the third level of the bazaar. Devcon follows the gesture with interested optics, nodding to himself. 

_Ah… Out on your own hunt, mate?_

Now Starscream deserts the busy street in favour of another, much wealthier one. He jumps, elegant ever, and kicks his thrusters to life. He moves effortless, climbing higher and higher up, making the world dogde for him. Devcon counts ten beats, then follows. He makes sure to keep out of range, cloaking his signal as he trails. There’s the bond to think about, but as long as he doesn’t poke it or pushes against his mate’s firewalls, the seeker will remain unknowing of his pursuer.

Higher up, the streets are just as just as busy as those further down, the only difference being the prices on wares being sold and the fancier bots prancing around. This area belongs to those wealthy enough to go put some distance between themselves and the bazaar's population. 

As he lands, Starscream draws interested looks from those standing nearby. Devcon keeps his opitcs on his prey, but he isn't the only one. Devcon feels for the fools, laughing softly under his breath. He'll have to agree with them - his mate is the prettiest bot around, but then the seeker turns, an the atmosphere changes. It's impossible to miss the brands on Starscream's wings. 

Void 4911 may be placed in some unknown 'verse, but _everybot_ knows what the brands mean. A few bots gawk, others slink away, muttering curses at his favourite 'Con, but that's to be expected. 

Starscream is famous, after all.

Striding purposefully down the very street Devcon roamed not long ago, the seeker stops before the building the mech in the third level told him about. The somber exterior doesn't give the nature of the shop away, not even upon a second glance. The humble boutique, nevertheless, deals in customised gift and jewels for those whose taste runs dark. Here everything is meant to serve as a reminder of ownership, and each piece is handmade and beautifully crafted. The amount of creds is astronomical, but the gifts are so very classy they are worth it. This is the place in which he found the perfect offering for a Seeker who has everything, except a throne. 

Devcon drifts closer to the shop once Starscream has entered and looks around. He can activate a few gadgets of his own and listen to the conversation behind those walls. He just won’t. Even if curiosity burns him, he stays hidden and out of range. He might mock-hunt Starscream, but he won't intrude upon his mate's integrity. Besides, Starscream is... unpredictable. Volatile. Dangerous as slag, and just as proud. The seeker knows his own worth. Whatever the outcome, Devcon hopes Starscream won't demand his gift to be taken apart for further inspection. 

A few kliks pass.

No seeker. Devcon hums under his breath and takes to wings, flying above until he makes it to the roof of the opposite building. There he leans against a wall, making himself comfortable as he amuses himself with counting the incoming flights. After a few millions, a bounty hunter knows everything there is about waiting.

’Waiting’, nevertheless, soon turns into a light recharge. It's hard _not_ to slumber - there's a power station behind him. The constant pulse and the warmth it radiates practically lulls him to sleep. While he rests, his spark and hunter programming follow the trail of his mate, reaching out to the seeker through the bond. Had Devcon been awake, he would have made sure to stay away. While in recharge, however, he fails to control the urge to blend their cores.

The late-shift has started when his cannon suddenly trains itself upon a sneaking figure. Devcon sits up just in time to have both of his hands trapped against the wall. Above him, sitting squarely on his lap, Starscream’s face looks down at him, sharp teeth bared.

”…Hi, you,” Devcon manages to say, still somewhat disoriented. He shifts, but there’s a warning growl from Starscream and he stills. Not able to stop himself, Devcon slowly turns his helm. His gaze settles upon Starscream’s left wrist. He cycles softly, relaxes, when he sees the black bracelet. The seeker sneers and pushes his cockpit against Devcon’s chassis, engines growling loud.

”You followed me," he says, optics narrowed. "But, you did a bad job concealing yourself, hunter. You’ve been broadcasting your position for a while…”

The look on Starscream’s face, all intent and slightly threatening, keeps Devcon in place. A hand suddenly holds both his wrist pinned while the other one strokes his cannon, reminding him to deactivate the deadly weapon. As he does, Starscream merely grunts. He grabs Devcon's chin, inspecting him close enough for Devcon to see the smallest crack on his forehelm.

Devcon’s intakes hitch as the Decepticon Air Commander kisses him hard. The kiss deepens, and Starscream's hand moves over his armour. The sound of vents kicking to life makes him melt, but he doesn't move until the seeker suckles his glossa. He shivers, and gasps into the kiss, fighting the instinct to turn the tables. It's hard to remain still - Starscream is busy undulating his hips, grinding into his lap, making it harder process. A moment later, a claw is slowly working its way down to his chestplate, stroking and pressing against sensitive seams.

/Comm: Open for me, Autobot… Give me what’s mine and mine only. _Now._ /

He arches helplessly, moaning into the kiss. _Yes…_ Starscream's demand reminds him of the delicate power balance between them. Right now, it's Starscream calling the shots, and there will be no denying him. It's his right to have Devcon pinned down like this, and Devcon's core-temp rises at the display of predatory strength. He knows how good it is to be devoured, and it leaves him needy, longing for the pleasure. His faceplates grow dark as he slides his spark-chamber open, more than willing. The seeker growls again and he shivers, opening his interface panel as well. 

There's an alien knot of emotions in the back of Devcon's processor, and it draws him in. He sinks into his mate's mind in dazed wonder, moaning softly. His spike pressurises and bumps gently against Starscream's bared valve. Starscream purrs at the immediate response, the look in his face difficult to read. Another bot would have questioned his motives, but not Devcon. He has never known a mech as honest as Starscream, and never once has Starscream lied about his intentions - what the seeker wants, he will have, if he so has to kill to keep it. 

In the depth of their bond, he finds approval, lust and dominance. Beyond that, and beneath the victorious rush, there's utter devotion. Devcon draws a shuddering intake, then gasps loudly. _Perfection_ , he thinks, _thy name is Starscream_. He tilts his helm, entrusting his mate the reins. Firewalls down, as open and vulnerable as he’ll ever be, he gives himself over for a short span of time. 

Starscream’s wing are held high, tense. The wingtips tremble in excitement. There's dark and potent look in his face as he savours the moment. _This_ is real power, and the seeker knows it. There's the slightest change of balance as Starscream sinks over him, taking his spike to the hilt in one go. Devcon groans, curling and uncurling his hands. Starscream's intakes hitch, but a moment later it's Devcon's turn to squirm as a claw reaches in and whirls the energy surrounding his spark. He fights to keep still, fights the need to grab the seeker and-

/Comm: Mine…/

There is no way he can escape the onslaught that follows. He screams and jerks, but Starscream keeps him pinned. The pleasure clouds his processor, shutting every higher function down, save the tactile bliss Starscream forces upon him. His core is breached with utmost care, fingers rubbing the outer sphere of his spark, and his sensors wail. The touches to his spark are soft, so very careful, a toltal contrast to the rough ride Starscream is giving him. He shutters his optics, unable to process what he feels. Starscream’s internals grips his spike hard and his claws holds onto his spark, keeping his life between deadly talons. 

He loses the count of how many times Starscream pushes him over the edge. He can only imagine how it looks - him, all pinned, writhing as one overload is replaced by another. He hisses and unshutters his optics, looking directly at Starscream. The seeker arches and moans, wings fluttering so prettily, restlessly moving back and forth. The claws constrict around his spark, hurling Devcon into a new overload. He slumps against the power-plant, groaning loudly. He's undone, all clumsy, yet desperate to pleasure his mate. Starscream purrs encouragingly, urging him to pump his hips faster. 

It's almost too much, and his systems warns him about an approaching crash. Starscream fares no better, but he’s the one in control right now. He manipulates Devcon's sensor-net, attacking his firewalls with endless waves of pleasure. His elegant spike rubs against Devcon's sensitive midsection, coating it in transfluid. The bond is heavy, fully loaded, with all those things neither of them say, and soon Devcon can’t keep track on anything but the sweet touch to his spark. 

That's when Starscream's vocals reaches him through a raging sea of bliss.

”You belong to me… Just _me_ ,” the seeker growls, leaning forward. He moves his hand away, and Devcon whimpers at the loss of contact. Suddenly, his spark detects the heat and proximity of its twin. The hunter groans and arches, his spark licking Starscream's brightly coloured cockpit. _Yours_ , his mind whispers back. He rocks into Starscream, their pace faltering as Starscream grinds down sharply. Devcon shouts and shudders, this time straining pitifully. He needs… He _needs_ to merge or else he’ll-

”Shhh, Autobot. Here it comes…”

The cockpit slides open and then, heat. Elation courses through Devcon's delirious CPU. There's pressure too - Starscreams' spark pushing into his, merging, invading him all over again. He sobs into a hard, demanding kiss and presses closer, moulds into Starscream's prone form. There's fire in his core, burning him from within. It's so good, so sweet it's painful, and in the end it consumes him. 

He loses the sense of time, and their shared overload sends him wailing into darkness.

*~*~*

When Devcon wakes, there’s a tired Seeker nuzzling him, suckling his neck. The hunter is exhausted, his frame hot to the touch. Hypersensitive. He onlines his optics and draws a shivering intake, watching the artificial sky-line. Starscream isn't restraining him, and he shifts, sliding his arms around his mate. 

They are still merged, made one. He opens his mouth to say something, but finds no words. Instead, he nuzzles Starscream and kisses the preening glitch. Linked, no words needed, they cool down together, enjoying the intimacy brought after the merging, as always. He sighs softly, feeling content. He caresses the elegant arch of his mate’s back, kneading it carefully.

”They have quite a few interesting things in that place,” Starscream says after a while, his helm propped against Devcon’s shoulder.

”…Really? I didn’t notice," Devcon murmurs. "Was too busy picking you a gift to take notice.”

Starscream chuckles and kisses his way up the Devcon’s frame until he meets Devcon’s gaze. They study each-other in silence. There air is loaded with unasked questions. He can feel the soft thrum of his mate engines. Starscream regards him with keen optics, the intensity of his gaze breathtaking. Devcon knows what Starscream is waiting for, and his response comes from the depth of his base-coding. He slides a hand down to touch the bracelet adorning the seeker's left hand. He strokes the beautifully crafted piece of jewelry. It’s black as midnight, all shiny metal, sleek – a perfect fit for his mate. 

"Mine," Devcon whispers rouhgly, closing his fingers around Starscream's wrist. The seeker shivers, nodding in agreement. As always, he responds beautifully to Devcon's hunter programming, no matter how possessive or glitched. The killer in him loves the monster in that resides in Devcon's core, after all. 

Devcon sighs softly, then curls his frame slightly, giving Starscream space to snuggle in. He nuzzles Starscream, holding tight. He doesn't want to pull away just yet. The warmth is comforting, soothing almost.

Soon, however, he finds himself drifting into recharge again. Starscream murmurs something against Devcon's audio and drapes himself over the hunter, wings tucked in. It’s a precious moment, so soft and peaceful. He's already seeing the endless sky of Starscream's dream, feeling the rush of wind against wings he does not possess. Their spark pulses in rhythm with Starscream's soft intakes, drawing him into the imaginary flight.

Right before Devcon gives into sleep, his thoughts return to the collar he put around his mate’s hand a while ago. It holds a promise of a life-time, a claim made in another 'verse. In the darkest of Pits, and he remembers...

That first time Starscream touched his spark, when the seeker claimed him as his own. His collar cannot be seen or touched, can never be broken. Whilst Starscream's collar is made from the matter of a dying nova, his collar is made from the trust showed Starscream that very first time, and forged by the loyalty and care the seeker held it with. That collar, invisible as it may be, is there for the both of them to see, sense and remember. 

Devcon wears it with pride, always will. His sweet bird claimed him, and where no other bot ever managed to ground him - Starscream, with a single touch - made him soar.

 _That_ is power.

Starscream completely agrees, surrounding him with a love so possessive and dark, yet vibrant in its own way. Finally, Devcon allows himself to fully sink into the bond. Sleep comes swiftly, and he is off to hunt his mate again, his hand heavy upon the seeker's wrist, completely encircling it.


End file.
